Marta has the jitters
by little cutie
Summary: Marta hale is in the bathroom before a show, she can't breathe and she is crying her eyes out. Dewey must get the truth out of poor Marta Hale. Freddy and Marta fluff included, n


I don't own SOR!

Marta Hale was a quiet girl. she played a flute. of all my class i noticed her by her hair, Blonde braids. so i called her Blondie. I heard Marta never really sang in front of anyone. everyone thought she had no singing voice but she was amazing was she sang Tomorrow. it was our 2nd performance tonight and i gave Marta a solo. a huge, big one. she was going to sing from Maybe (The song in Annie) even though it wasn't rock, that's what made it cool. a song like that with a rock beat. the rest of us weren't doing Annie songs, Just Marta.

that night everyone was all pumped before the show. i helped Freddy spike up his hair and Lawrence spray his with color. all of the performers looked bad-ass, cover in graffiti. Billy gave me the plans for how everyone should look. i wanted to talked to the everyone so i looked for the 7 hair styes. Beehive with purple streaks was Katie. Rainbow pigtails was Alicia. 8 Buns all over her head was Tomika. Lawrence had a mohawk that was different colors. Freddy had the spikes. Zach was swept back. i looked for the crimped blonde hair with blue, pink, purple and ruby steaks, but i could find her. "Blondie! were are you?" i yelled. no reply.

"Billy! is Marta's costume still there?" i asked. He looked around and got out a silver bag labeled "Marta Hale" i grabbed it and said, "Alicia, Tomika and Katie, check the girls room. boys, come with me to look."

we all ran around yelling Marta or Blondie. Billy was holding Marta's costume bag.

"Dewey! we found her!" Tomkia said, Alicia by her side.

"Great, bring her out!" i said, relived.

"Dewey, we can't" Alicia said.

"Why not?" Freddy asked, a look of worry on his face.

"Katie's there with her. She's having trouble breathing-" Tomika started

"So she ran to a bathroom?" Frankie cracked into Freddy's ear.

"Shut Up, this is serious!" Freddy yelled.

"Make a sound and i'll shove my foot up your mouth!" Tomika threatened.

"and i'll help her" Freddy added

"any way, she is crying.." Alicia said.

"let me in!" i said.

"No! you can't! this is a girls room" Alicia warned.

"Fine, um.. bring her to the janitors closet. i'll talk to her." i said. i went in the closet. 30 seconds later a puffy faced Marta walked in and slammed the door. Her blues eyes were glassy and her blond hair was down, with a braided crown on the back of her head. Marta, deep breaths. "Are you ok?" i asked her.

"I can't do it!" she wailed.

"Marta, you have a great voice..."

"no, if i do it, everything will change." she said sadly.

i looked at her. "Marta, what's wrong?" i asked.

"if i sing, i'll be just some dumb blonde for the rest of my life!" she said.

"Marta, what do you mean"

"I'll never be treated the same again! my parents spent my childhood making me enter beauty contests and stuff. i hide it for years. at my old school they all called me Barbie! my mom said that was a good thing. i don't what to be treated like that again, like a slut!" she wailed. that was the 2nd time heard that word from a 4th grader.

"Marta, that's not true..."

"yes it is! At my old school when i sang a solo in music class people started calling me Barbie! i don't want to be the dumb blond again, i get strait As! A backup singer means i can sing Oh la la, but if i do this... i'll never be the same!" she wailed, "All these years i pretended that flute was my passion. and now, well now!"

"Marta, when i was your age, i was a loser. a fat, smelly whale. i pretend to be a great actor all though high school. i started rocking' in college. but i always wished i started sooner so i could see if i would be treated differently, and i was treated different in college..."

"That's a horrible point!" She yelled. Oops, did not just help, did I?

"Okay, you're right. But Marta, these are your friends. besides, what did you do to the boys that called you Barbie?"

"Shoved a pen up his ass" she said laughing. i cracked up.

"That's my girl! Marta, if anyone gives you trouble, tell me. i always wanted to shoved a pen up someone who pissed me off's ass" i laughed and so did she.

"So Blondie- oh, is that insulting?" I said.

"No, that isn't mean. i can't avoid that one, i do have blond hair." she said, shrugging.

"So i can call you blondie?"

"sure"

"Alright, blondie, go to the dressing room after i give you Billy's Costume sack."i said and she nodded. then we open the door, only too find every ear on it. " real mature guys, real mature. Billy, give me Marta's costume!" i said and he threw it to me. i gave it to Marta, who ran to the dressing rooms to put it Billy and Michelle Crimped her hair and did her makeup and she was ready. before we went on we all gave Marta a big hug, which i saw Freddy go slyly close to her.

Marta sang amazing and after the only feed back she got was various hugs (Including Freddy) and compliments. Freddy gave her another piggy back only this time he ran her back to the van. they look cute together, if only they knew it.


End file.
